


fear

by sherrybaby



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Penny feels, Revenge Plans, Rude af, crackhouse, grumpy alien, henry mention - Freeform, offended, this salty bish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrybaby/pseuds/sherrybaby
Summary: Pennywise drabble after the first fight





	fear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore help

_fear_

It couldn’t believe they had caused hurt hurt was new and it was unfair and scary

and It knew the fucking Turtle had something to do with this and how dare the Turtle come in and try to put an end to this. It was just feeding and they all just tasted so much better when they were afraid. flavoring the meat, if you will. 

And a  _crackhouse_ , well It was more than slightly offended by that, this was its home and It invited the ungratefuls into its home so kindly every chance It could, just to float, just to feast

just float they will just float like all the others and It was angry that they had the upper hand and caused that fear and that hurt, however briefly. That was something new, something It vowed to make them feel tenfold, to make them suffer like they made It

and maybe It will have help from that boy again the one that was so helpful in chasing them down down down into the sewers to It but It could do without because the boy was locked up after all and he could feel their group breaking down and leaving and It wanted them gone but It also wanted them back to finish them for good so It could know peace again before they came and ruined everything

and they escaped and It could feel the hold loosening on the town, just ever so slightly like it always did when the cycle ended. and in 27 years It would be back and stronger and more thirsty, more vengeful and It  _will_  have revenge and they will all taste so sweet, so flavorful 

and It will live forever and ever


End file.
